Angelic Threesome
by madelinesticks
Summary: A threesome between Balthazar, Gabriel and Castiel. There is no plot here; it is merely a kinky PWP.


Castiel let out a high keen, burying his face in Balthazar's neck, trying to get away from the too intense sensation. Gabriel's tongue was pressing into him, next to Balthazar's member and it was _obscene_ how good that felt. Gabriel was skilful and deft, making Balthazar moan along with Castiel.

The archangel abruptly replaced his tongue with three fingers. "_Oh_. Gabriel. Gabriel, I ca- Oh!" Castiel trailed off into a whimper as Balthazar thrust at his prostate.

"Yes, you can, Cassie. You're fine." Balthazar murmured consolingly and Castiel didn't think he had any right to sound so calm. Gabriel was closer now, his cock pushing in next to Balthazar's and stretching Castiel impossibly wide.

Gabriel started pressing small kisses along Castiel's shoulders, while Balthazar caught his mouth. Castiel moaned into the kiss, feeling Balthazar's tongue dexterous against his own.

"There, Cassie. Isn't so bad, hmm? Look at you, all hot and bothered on your brothers' cocks." Gabriel gave a particularly vicious stroke upward as Balthazar spoke, and Castiel whimpered, leaning back into the archangel.

"Yeah, wouldn't believe how much we wanted this, kiddo. To think, you were a virgin an hour ago. Now, you're moaning like one of Winchester's little whores." Gabriel added, sounding so _calm_.

"Of course, little Cassie makes a prettier sight, I'd imagine."

"Oh, definitely." They both stilled then, and for a few moments, Castiel waited patiently. He tried to move, but Balthazar's hands were on his hips, preventing any movement.

"Please." Castiel whispered, head dropping to Balthazar's shoulder again, a blush of shame blossoming across his cheeks.

"Pardon, Cassie? What's that?"

"Please!" He moaned out, audibly this time.

"Please what, Cas?"

"M-move,_ please_, just move!"

"Say the word, Cassie. Let's hear some profanity from those beautiful lips."

"Fuck me. Just, please, fuck me."

"All we needed to hear, kiddo."

Gabriel and Balthazar began to thrust, working in tandem to turn Castiel into a quivering, orgasmic mess.

Gabriel's hand went to Castiel's erection and started stroking, while another started tracing nonsense patterns across his chest. Castiel looked at Balthazar's face, which was intent as the other angel said, "Let go, Cassie. Come." Castiel let out a loud moan as he did, stripes of come colouring his and Balthazar's chests.

He thrust down as he came, tightening around Balthazar and Gabriel.

Balthazar lay back further then, and Gabriel started to thrust harder. Balthazar moaned loudly. Cas was overwrought with sensation, wordlessly begging for… Something, rest, for them to keep going and never end, for _anything_!

Castiel let out a loud whine, wanting to reach for his cock again, despite the oversensitivity, but Gabriel had his hands held and he was prevented from doing so.

"Gabriel! Gabriel, please! _Please!"_ Castiel forced out the words, eyes closed and breaths heavy.

"Greedy, eh, kiddo?" Gabriel asked, sounding cool as you please, though his face and neck were flushed and his pupils were blown wide.

Balthazar started speaking then, telling Cas what else they were going to do; spank him, tie him down and punish him, worship his cock, make him beg; all in the harsh syllables of Enochian. Cas let out a sob, wanting to just collapse.

He tightened around them, and Balthazar gave a small moan as he came, the sensation getting Gabriel over the edge as well.

Gabriel stayed still for a moment, letting Castiel breathe, before pulling away slowly and lying next to Balthazar.

Castiel couldn't move. He was just so tired, blissful but fatigued. Balthazar rolled them over, pulling out and making Cas give a whine of loss.

"Hush, Cassie, you're alright now, darling." Balthazar said quietly, running a comforting stroke through the other angel's hair.

"Yeah, sweetheart. You're beautiful like that, you know." Gabriel added.

Castiel's eyes drooped closed. Balthazar and Gabriel shared an amused smile over Castiel, letting the other angel sleep between them. Gabriel curled close to the dark haired angel, Balthazar on his other side.

Castiel gave a tiny, contented purr in his sleep and the other two angels shared another look. They were going to enjoy this.

—-

Gabriel gave Castiel a small smirk, and Cas had never hated him more at any other moment than this. His hands were tied tight behind his back and he couldn't move them, despite how much he wanted to.

Balthazar brought his hand down on Castiel's ass again, and he arched forward across Balthazar's knees. The position was entirely undignified, and Gabriel was smiling as he watched them.

"You like this, Cassie? Like my handprints colouring your arse?" Castiel did like it. He liked it rather a lot; it gave a hot, tingling burn that bloomed across his buttocks.

"Oh, you really do like that, don't you, sweetheart? Look how hard he is, Bal." Castiel's erection was dark and red, and oh, how he wished he just could get at it.

"Stiff as a mast." Balthazar commented conversationally, bringing his hand down hard, right on Castiel's hole, making the angel release both a small burst of precome and a mewl.

It wasn't _fair_. It wasn't, it wasn't fair at _all_ and Castiel wanted to cry. Or scream. It was just so frustrating, the way Gabriel and Balthazar teased so.

"Maybe he could come just from this. Don't you think, Gabe, darling?"

"Oh, yeah. Won't take him long." Castiel whined loudly. They kept doing this, talking about him like that, and it was _stupidly_ erotic, the way he felt like a toy passed between them.

"So eager, isn't he?"

Balthazar hummed affirmatively, bringing his hand down in a flurry of hard hits, getting Castiel's thighs now. His cock was rubbing tantalisingly against the dark fabric of Balthazar's trousers, and he wanted to come now.

"Let your wings out, Cas." Gabriel ordered - and it _was_ an order; he could tell by the tone. But no, his wings were so sensitive; he couldn't have them tease him like this with them.

Balthazar dipped one finger into the slick warmth Castiel's entrance had become after being fucked by both Balthazar and Gabriel. He tugged on the rim lightly, stretching him.

"Castiel." Gabriel used a warning tone, but the younger angel shook his head, sobbing. No, it would be too intense.

Balthazar's hand left him suddenly and Castiel cried out.

"Come on, Cassie. Let us see your wings." He coaxed gently, rubbing a soft, soothing touch over his abused backside.

"N-no. Can't." He struggled out, feeling vulnerable, fucked-out.

The tie holding his hand was cut abruptly, and Gabriel pulled Castiel up. Castiel was taller, but Gabriel was intimidating.

"Castiel. Show us your wings." And that tone, that voice with smatterings of Gabriel's true voice around the edges- Castiel dropped to his knees.

"Please, Gabriel, no. Don't make me, not my wings, please."

"We're not going to hurt you, kiddo. Haven't we made you feel good so far?"

"T-too good. Intense." Castiel said, staring at Gabriel's feet. Then suddenly he was in a chair, arms stuck to the rests, to see a bed.

He blinked, surprised, and tried to move, but he was stuck in place. And then Gabriel was kissing Balthazar in front of him, before pushing him on his hands and knees on the bed, facing Castiel.

They let their own wings out, Balthazar's feathers in deep greens and Gabriel's in golden shades. Gabriel pushed Balthazar down slightly, straddling his lower back to start lightly stroking his wings at the top.

Balthazar shuddered, closing his eyes in pleasure. Gabriel felt through the downy feathers with dexterous hands, making Balthazar purr like a contented cat.

Castiel probably shouldn't have found it as arousing as he did, but when Gabriel started fingering through the feathers at Balthazar's wing base, the blond let out loud, sheerly pornographic moans and writhed on the bed beneath the archangel's clever hands. Castiel's cock was a hard line against his stomach, but he couldn't move, couldn't bring himself off, couldn't even thrust against the _air._

"So beautiful, Bal." Gabriel murmured, massaging a knot of muscle under the younger angel's wing. Balthazar groaned, arching back into the touch.

"Could be you, Cassie. You could get this. Just let your wings out, darling." Balthazar coaxed again when Gabriel abated for a minute. "So good, Cassie. It's so _good_."

Cas whimpered, trying to fidget in his seat but failing.

"Please." He whispered. They ignored him, Gabriel leaning to press kisses along Bal's neck and shoulders, stroking the sensitive spots where Balthazar's wings met his back. So, so intense that sensation was, he could tell by the way Balthazar quivered at every touch.

Castiel watched, trying to be silent, to be still. But he wanted that now. They were tantalising him. Then Balthazar gave a strangled yelp, near melting into the bed in pleasure.

Castiel could see the other angel's cock give a little jump as he did so.

Castiel whimpered, watching them and wanting to fidget in his chair.

"Do you want this, Cas?" Gabriel asked, taking on the same coaxing tone Balthazar had chosen earlier. He leaned forward, one hand fingering through Balthazar's feathers while he reached around for the younger angel's cock.

"Gabriel!" Balthazar hissed in a choked, pleading tone. Gabriel fisted the blond's dick, rubbing a thumb over the head and tracing the muscle on the base of his wing. He dipped his thumb over the slit, rough.

Balthazar closed his eyes and quivered against the archangel as he came, and Castiel's cock gave another sympathetic throb. Gabriel murmured soft words of praise into Balthazar's ear, and seeing Gabriel so tender did it for Castiel.

He released his wings, spreading them wide before folding them back against his back. Balthazar and Gabriel both smiled. Gabriel stood immediately, walking to Castiel's left side and motioning for him to spread the wing. The archangel worked through the dark feathers carefully, and Cas gave a loud, pleasured moan.

Balthazar was quickly on his other side, combing through dark red feathers with the same deftness as Gabriel.

It was good, so good, and Castiel didn't want it to ever end. Gabriel tugged lightly on the feathers, and pleasure shot up Castiel's spine.

Gabriel was murmuring in his ear, standing behind him now while Balthazar kneeled in front of him. The other angel spread Castiel's legs wide with his hands, leaning to blow a stream of warm air on his hole.

Gabriel's fingers tangled through his feathers, making Castiel purr, relaxing back in the chair. Another hand was carded in his hair, and Cas felt amazing.

But then Gabriel and Balthazar acted as one, the archangel moving to get at the sensitive underside of Castiel's wings, too sensitive, while Balthazar thrust his tongue deep into Castiel's entrance.

The angel screamed his pleasure, making the others just add more enthusiasm to their motions. He came hard, eyelids fluttering and wings flapping desperately. Balthazar and Gabriel both released him, grinning at each other, before turning back to Castiel.

"Ready for round three?"

Castiel whimpered, but nodded all the same.


End file.
